


Cat and Mouse

by chumett



Series: Drabbles From the Tempest [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Dancing, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Jealousy, Romance, Tartarus, sara makes reyes jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumett/pseuds/chumett
Summary: Reyes had no idea she wasthatdevious but that woman sure knew how to play a game of cat and mouse.





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> A request for fRyder “accidentally” makes Reyes jealous and he tries to one up the offending party.

“The Pathfinder is downstairs getting felt up,” Cassandra chuckled darkly as she waltzed in with his drink in hand.

Reyes’ head shot up. “What did you just say?”

She set it down on the table and crossed her arms, smirking. “That asshole Tellick is trying to get into her pants.” Damnit, it had to be that fucker? He shot to his feet, taking the glass with him and gulping down the contents in seconds. “Jesus Reyes, why the hell do you care so much what happens to her?”

Why did he care? Because Tellick had a thing for human women and he always got his way. He was a smooth bastard. Handsome too. Ryder would be the ultimate prize in his little collection of conquests and he wouldn’t stop until he’d claimed her. “Out of my way,” he muttered, shouldering past Cassandra without another word.

“ _Prick _,” she whispered as the door closed behind him.__

He stalked down the stairs, eyes sweeping the dance floor as he searched for that telltale blue and white armor she was always wearing. He spotted it through the throng of dancers, lounging on a couch with the turian in question leaning so close to her it made his blood boil. His arm hung possessively over her shoulders and his head tilted down towards her in a way that suggested he owned her. And she just sat there and smiled up at him, her whole body turned into his.

Goddamnit it made him so angry. What was she even doing down here with him? Maybe she was into turians? She always had that one with her, Vetra, he recalled. Was she into that? His fists were clenching and unclenching at his sides as he just stood there and stared. He was being obvious.

As he moved along towards the bar he saw her look up and their eyes met. He leaned against the cage and crossed his arms, eyebrows sinking low on his face. A cheeky little grin crossed hers as she winked at him before turning her attention back to Tellick who lifted a hand and placed it on her thigh.

That was it.

“You look like you’re about to explode,” Kian muttered from his perch behind the bar.

Reyes shot him a dirty look. “Shut up,” he muttered, turning to face him. “Do me a favor. Send a girl over there with two drinks. Something particularly smelly. I’ll pay you triple to have her spill at all over that goddamn turian.”

“You got it,” he said, calling over a girl and relaying the message.

She looked confused but did as he said. Reyes watched her approach the two with careful eyes, a victory smile crossing his face as Tellick started throwing around curses when the glasses fell into his lap. He excused himself to go clean up and stalked away. He imagined it gave him a solid few minutes to figure out what the fuck she was doing.

At his beckoning she stood and made her way towards the bar, an amused expression painting that pretty little face of hers. “That was very sneaky of you,” she said, bracing her hands against the bar and looking up at him.

“It did the job,” he muttered as his arms crossed tightly over his chest. “Tellick is a shitty, shitty person Ryder. What are you doing with him?”

“That’s none of your business.” Now she was just pressing his buttons.

“Maybe not,” he said as he looked out towards the dance floor. He wanted to say more but there was nothing he could say. He had no leverage over her. She wasn’t his to claim. For all he knew that kiss they had shared after his little heist meant nothing to her.

She laughed quietly, eyes changing as she stepped closer and angled her body towards his. “You’re jealous, aren’t you?” she purred.

He glanced down at her, tilting his chin up a little. “Maybe I am,” he responded in kind closing that gap between them and taking her by the waist.

“Don’t worry Reyes, I prefer a lover with a little more fortitude,” she murmured, reaching to take him by the hair and gently tug him down to whisper in his ear. The way she said lover sent a jolt through his body. He swallowed hard. “Thing is, my new friend Tellick has some information that I need. Lucky me he has a thing for humans and it looks like I’m just his type. I figure I can weasel what I want out of him one way or another.”

He squeezed her into him. “Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.”

“Oh, you’re helping plenty,” she sighed, bringing her other hand up to touch his chest lightly. She tugged at his hair lightly and leaned away, eyes trained on his lips. God he wanted to take her upstairs and put that pretty mouth of hers to work. But she had other plans. She smiled softly and looked up at him through thick lashes. “Tellick likes a challenge.”

And just like that he was there behind her, watching Reyes with sharp eyes. His mandibles flared out angrily and she stepped back, allowing him to wrap an arm protectively around her and draw her into his side. “This guy bothering you?”

“Oh, no,” she sighed, voice matching that same timbre she had just used on him. His jaw set as he shook his head at her a little. He liked a little playful jealousy every once in awhile but he wasn’t used to being the jealous party. It was a new feeling. All he wanted to do was kick the turian’s ass and sweep her away. It seemed like a good plan. Besides, whatever information it was she needed from him he was sure he could acquire instead. Couldn’t she have just beaten the shit out of him for it anyways? It seemed a little out of her way to…

Oh.

_Oh. ___

As the realization dawned on him a knowing smile spread across her face and she leaned against the turian, wrapping her arms around him for support. “I just got bored,” she said, eyes never leaving his as they narrowed slightly.

He rolled his head a little as he turned her away from him and leaned in close. “This one’s _mine _Reyes. You can come listen at the door when I take her if you want. Should be a nice show for you.” Before he could raise a fist Tellick whisked her onto the dance floor, making sure to keep his hands in all the places they shouldn’t be.__

“Kian!” he barked, meeting Tellick’s eyes as they ground against each other, back to front. His nose crinkled and he turned to the attentive barkeep. “Get me a double. I’ve got a war to win.”

He was quick to slide the shot out to him. Reyes downed it with an animalistic ahh at the end, shaking his head violently before turning and stalking towards the dancefloor.

She was smiling at him as she danced against Tellick’s front. He watched her as she reached her hands up to draw them across the sides of his face, drawing an angry growl from the depths of his chest that was lost in the thump of the bass. He circled around them, eyes never leaving the seductive sway of her hips and the way his talons dug into them. Any tighter and he would leave bruises. It made him angry thinking that anyone but himself could mark her like that.

A predatory sort of arousal took hold of him as he watched. All he could think of was taking the turian’s place, leaning down to the whisper in her ear before he stole her away to his private room for a private dance.

Tellick pulled her hips in closer to him, leaning his head down against hers as their bodies pressed together. He snarled a little as his fantasy played out in front of him, only she was with another man. She smirked, eyebrows raising as if to challenge him.

That was it. He couldn’t take it anymore.

He stepped forward through the dancers, reaching out a hand to beckon her towards him. He watched her consider it for a moment and imagined the thought process going through her head. Her mission? Or him? They met eyes and he sucked in a breath, giving her a look filled with promises he fully intended to keep.

Tellick’s mouth hung in silent protest as she slid free of his grasp and sauntered into Reyes’ arms. She wrapped her own around his neck, drawing him in close as her other hand smoothed over his chest. Unlike with the turian, she danced facing him. “You’re going to compromise my mission,” she pouted.

He looked down at her, licking his lips before saying, “Mission be damned, I’ll give you whatever information you want. Right now I just need to feel your body on mine.”

He made sure Tellick was watching as he reached down to grab her ass and pull her in closer as she straddled his thigh, grinding over it. They made eye contact and he grinned before closing his eyes and allowing the overwhelming sense of victory to overcome him.

“You’re enjoying this,” she murmured into his ear as their hips swayed in a mesmerizing loop in time with the beat and each other. Tellick’s hazy eyes followed the movement as his jaw went slack. “ _Hmm _,” she breathed as her eyes closed and she pressed herself into him. All that damned armor put a wall between them that he desperately wanted to tear down.__

And then the turian’s grabby claws were around her arm, tugging her away. Reyes snapped, stepping around her and drawing his fist up. Tellick barely saw it coming he was so focused on the sway of her hips but it collided with force enough to drop him. The people around them shuffled back but did nothing to help. He did not stand back up.

She stepped into his outstretched hand and sighed. “Looks like I’m not getting that information I needed,” she sighed, leaning her head against his side. She rubbed a hand across his chest. “I told you I liked my lovers with a little fortitude.”

Two guards came in to drag him out.

Reyes pulled her in for a kiss. “How about a private dance?”

She laughed.


End file.
